The Last Centurion in Camelot
by 003D
Summary: Mysterious missings and ash have been found throughout the forest of Camelot. King Authur orders his knights to investigate the possible sorcerer. Meanwhile, Merlin comes across a peculiar man in a cave with a large box named Rory Williams. Little did they know that their alliances will be needed to protect the King, and rid of this sorcerer/monster before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

4/14/13

The Last Centurion in Camelot: Chapter 1

With the numerous amounts of twigs and branches digging into Merlin's clothes, he was just about to call it a day from herb picking.

"It's been nearly 2 hours. I'm pretty sure this is enough," Merlin said. He tried retracing his steps, becoming concerned for the fact he lost track of time.

_Well, it's not like Authur will notice or anything…_

A few minutes later, he spotted an odd trail of dirt. Well, not really dirt. It was more like a plowed trail of it. Merlin's curiosity got the best of him, and he decided to follow it.

He inspected the crushed trail of dirt. Nothing unusual about it, however, it looked like someone was pushing something cube-like and heavy through the forest. When he reached the end of the trail, he found a cave. Hesitant at first, he entered the cave cautiously. The further he went, the more boring the excavation got. He almost left the cave, when he saw the end of it. It contained some strange lettering and symbols on it. He looked up, and realized it wasn't the wall. It was a cube (the best that he could register out of it). He was about to touch it when he sensed someone behind him.

"Stay away from it," told the man. Merlin brought up his arms.

"I'm not here to hurt you in any way. I was just looking for shelter," told Merlin. He slowly turned around to inspect the stranger. He noticed the old fashioned armor he was wearing. With it containing leather, red cloth, but no metal.

"Are those the clothes of the centurions?" asked Merlin. He looked up at the man, noticing how serious he is with the sword in his hand. The man just nodded.

"Are you the man that brought this cube through the forest?" Merlin asked. Another nod.

"I'm sorry that I intruded your… cave. Again, I mean no harm." The stranger noticed the sympathetic tone in his voice. He stood there for a moment, holding his sword still to Merlin's neck. He finally dropped it with a sigh of relief.

"You don't look like a bad guy," commented Merlin.

"Same to you," told the stranger.

"What's your name?"

"Rory. You?" asked Rory.

"I'm Merlin. What are you doing in this cave?"

"My, um, old area got attacked, and I had to move the… Pandorica."

"The what?"

"It's the cube. You really don't need to know what it is."

"So you made that trail back there?" Merlin said with disbelief. He sighed in shock, admiring the man's strength.

"I'm, um-"

"You're stuttering a lot. I'm sorry if I'm making you nervous," said Merlin.

"No! It's not you. It's… that I haven't talked to anyone in a while. That's all," answered Rory.

"So you travel a lot?" asked Merlin. Rory hesitated a bit to come up with an answer. He really didn't want to tell him of the fact that his girlfriend is in that box.

"Yeah." Merlin was becoming less tensed around the guy, knowing Rory won't hurt him with the sword anymore. He looked back at the Pandorica.

"How do you travel with this thing?" asked Merlin.

"I… just do?" Rory answered, couldn't help but add a tone of confusion in his voice. Merlin finally snapped back to reality, concerned of him leaving Gaius waiting.

"Sorry. I've forgotten I have to go. I've left my master waiting long enough."

"Master?"

"Yeah. He's a physician. He's teaching me how to become one. I came out here to gather some herbs." Rory was taking in the clothing Merlin was wearing, and the terms he was using to find out what year it was. A couple of centuries in? He didn't know, not did he want to ask. He was worried he'd weird out the kind man. The two of them looked at each other the last time, awkwardly smiling.

"Good luck with your travels," Merlin said.

"Thank you," answered Rory.

…

The knights of Camelot were about to walk into the throne room with urgent news for Authur. With the sounds of their armor heard throughout the halls of the castle, everyone made way for them. They entered the throne room, with King Authur waiting for their report.

"Leon, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan. Good to see your safe return from your scouting around the forest. Report," told Authur. They four of then bowed down to their king.

"Sire, we have news that will interest you. We've been finding many continuous, abnormal events happening in the forest," said Leon, "We've been finding piles of… ash." Arthur raised an eyebrow, questioning the relevance of this report.

"And how is this relevant?" asked Authur.

"Because, sir, whenever we catch sight of this, we find supplies around the ash: bags, food, water pouches, you name it."

"So you're guessing that someone just mysteriously turned into ash?" Authur commented.

"Yes," everyone in the room started mumbling side comments on the statement. Merlin looked at Gaius, concerned.

_We'll look into this later, Merlin._

"Today, we've come across an old farm lady in the forest. She approached us quite frantically. He stated that she witnessed her husband getting turned into ash by a man," Authur's ignorant expression turned into something more troubled.

"Would you say this is a work of a sorcerer?" asked Authur.

"It most likely is," answered Leon.

"Then we must find him before he can hurt anyone else," said Authur.

"Sire, the man could be anywhere by now. We just found these pieces of evidence today," said Leon.

"Well you won't know that until you actually attempt to find the man. Where were the locations of the ashes?"

"About 2 miles due North East."

"You guys shall locate the man."

"Yes sire," the knights said in unison.

…

Merlin and Gaius walked into their chambers, closing the door so no one would overhear their conversation.

"Gaius, is possible for a sorcerer to have that power?" Merlin asked Gaius.

"Not that I know of, Merlin. What are you suggesting? That it's a monster?"

"Wouldn't be surprised if it was one."

"Well, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival will look into this socerer/monster," Gaius said, reassuring Merlin, "now hand me those herbs you got me. I must make another remedy for the mother of that family."

"You mean Mary?" Merlin asked. Gaius nodded.

"Poor woman. She had to get her son to ask me to make her the remedy. She just lost her husband. The depression's hitting her pretty bad. The remedy should help her get through the night."

…

That afternoon, Merlin walked out of the castle, deeper into the more populated parts of the town. He knocked on one of the doors, and a little boy about 7 years old answered it. His name was David.

"Hello," greeted Merlin, "I have the medicine you asked for your mother."

"It helps her sleep, right?" The boy asked. Merlin smiled and nodded, "can you please check on her? You're a doctor, right?"

"Um, I guess. I'm sorry David, but she's… sad. Not sick. I can't help her."

"Please Merlin?" David pleaded. Merlin finally gave in, and walked in the little house. The boy's family wasn't the richest in Camelot, but they managed to survive with bread on the table. However, with the husband gone, he could understand why the wife was sick now with depression.

"How did your father die, David?" Merlin asked.

"He went missing in the forest. It's been a while since he's come back."

"Well, you don't know if your father's gone then, right?" Merlin asked.

"My mom and I really miss him." Mary groaned, and shuffled her body on the bed.

"I'll put the medicine on the table here," Merlin did what he told him, "Come to me or Gaius anytime you need help. Okay?" Merlin told the boy. He was about to walk out when David ran up to him and grabbed his jacket.

"Aren't you going to check on my mom?" The boy asked. Merlin sighed, and walked back. He looked at the mother, arching himself to see her face. She was asleep with a tensed up face. Merlin then noticed the necklace she was wearing. It was a golden locket.

"My mom was given this by my dad. He has the same exact necklace." Merlin smiled at the romantic gesture. He exited the house, and went back to Authur's room. Little did he know his day was going to get worst with Authur still mad at him for taking a long time in the forest the other day.

…

Apparently, Merlin did a poor job as to picking some of the herbs, and even forgetting to find some. Gaius sent Merlin sent out. He made a mental note to head back to the castle an hour later. Half an hour later, he heard bandits approaching. He quickly hid behind a tree, waiting for them to leave. He took a quick glance at them. The bandits suddenly stopped, and one of the guys (probably the leader) gave a chuckle. He took out his sword, and pointed it at a man in front of him.

_ "_Empty your pockets," ordered the bandit.

"My apologies, but I don't have anything valuable," replied the man.

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to fall for that trick." Merlin was trying to find a way to save the man. He then heard a thud behind him. He looked back, seeing the man fell to the ground with the bandit laughing at him.

"I'm telling you. Please… I have nothing. I mean you no harm."

"Come on! Cry me a river."

"I'm warning you. I don't want to hurt you-" the bandit kicked the man. He didn't show any signs of weakness though. The bandit once again tried to kick him, however the man grabbed his shin. The bandit tried to pull away the grip, but the man held on strong. He then started panicking. His leg burst into flames, with it devouring into his upper body. The fire wrapped around his face, and he was eventually covered in it. He screamed, his men fearing for their lives. The bandit then burst into a light of blaze, and his corpse turned into ash. It fell, leaving the man into a pile of remains. Merlin quickly glanced away, trying to not be seen by him. A moment later, the man was gone. He then heard the sound of horses galloping towards him.

"Another pile of ash here!" Merlin quickly ran towards the voice. When he got there, the knights were gone, but he saw the ash. He then further inspected it, and something caught his eyes. A necklace. The same one the boy's mother wore.

…

The next day, Merlin told Gaius everything about what happened to the bandit.

"Doesn't sound like a sorcerer Merlin," said Gaius.

"So what is it? Some kind of creature?" Merlin asked.

"Not just a creature, Merlin. A creature of magic."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"Not sure, but," Gaius got up from his chair, and went to one of the shelves. He grabbed a couple of brick-sized books, and slammed them onto the table, "I believe the answers are in these books."


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Centurion in Camelot: Chapter 2

"Wake up, sire. Time for breakfast," Authur heard as he lifted his head from his desk. His vision slowly became less blurry, revealing Merlin in his room. He was making room on his desk for his breakfast, "an all nighter?"

"Yeah," said Authur. He looked up, and saw Merlin's slow pace of work.

"Merlin?" Authur said, "You look more pitiful than usual."

"Well, I just had to work a bit extra last night. Gaius needed my help," answered Merlin. A few minutes later, Merlin thought it'd be appropriate to ask Authur about the monster, "Authur?" Authur looked up at Merlin.

"Yeah?"

"Anything new with the monster?" Merlin asked.

"We've been investigating this man for about a week now, and lately, the knights have been reporting less ash foundings in the forest. Also, that we don't know if it's a monster," said Authur.

"Just wondering, that's all."

"Well, we must hurry. I got training this morning. Get my armor Merlin." After another day of training, Merlin being teased and him using magic to humiliate Authur, he came back with Gaius for further information on the monster.

"Are you sure you're ok, Merlin? You took quite an elbow to the shoulder," Gaius said concerned.

"Well, worth it. I've never seen Authur's eyes bulge out that much before," Merlin said.

"Can you blame him? Who knew there would be mud in the training grounds that morning? Especially with it being summer," Gaius said, at first with a stern look, then revealing a hidden smile.

"Anything new on the monster?" asked Merlin.

"Yes, actually. Here," Gaius dropped his bag on the chair, and went to his desk containing numerous amounts of books.

"Either we're dealing with an extremely powerful sorcerer, which can never be good. Or," Gaius hesitated to flip to the page in one of the books, "a phoenix."

"Phoenix?" Merlin said, "Aren't they suppose to be, well, dragon like?"

"Well, phoenixes can be born as a human, according to these entries. Long ago, this person caught glimpse of one, and jotted down whatever he found out about the creature."

"How do we kill it?" Merlin asked. Gaius let out a sigh.

"We can't," said Gaius. Merlin hesitated a bit, making sure he heard that right, "It's immortal, Merlin. It can not be killed."

"Then what do we do?" Merlin said.

"We can't do anything besides have him swear he won't harm anyone from Camelot every again," answered Gaius, "from what I've heard from you, this man doesn't seem intended to hurt anyone… however-"

"What is it?" Merlin said.

"He does have a weakness. Iron."

"Iron?"

"Yes. When in contact," Gaius went back to the book, "the skin of the monster will burn, causing it to become in immense pain," quoted Gaius.

"Like a bad chemical reaction?" asked Merlin.

"I'm guessing, yes," Gaius said, "Merlin, what exactly are you planning on doing with this information?"

"Um… just curious. That's all-"

"Merlin. I know that look on your face. Now tell me, what is it?" Merlin let out a nervous sigh.

"I have to find it Gaius," Gaius shrugged, and turned around throwing his arms in the air in disbelief, "Gaius, don't act like that! I have to find him."

"Why is that? I could tell Authur about this information, have him and the knights take care of it, and problem solved."

"Well, what if they mess up? They won't show the monster mercy, they'll attack him, and someone's going to get hurt," Gaius let out a sigh, "Maybe I don't need to find him. Authur said that there have been less ash found in the forest."

"Good. Then don't go looking for the monster. I don't want you getting hurt." Gaius clearly wanted this conversation to end. He got the books, and placed them back onto the shelf. Except for the one that Gaius opened. For fun, Merlin turned through the pages with the slight slant of his thumb. Then, something caught his eye: a pattern on a square-like surface. Merlin tilted his head baffled.

_I've seen that pattern somewhere before. But where…_

Merlin then finally remembered, and the pattern wasn't far from the forest either. Looked like Merlin was going out after all. However, not for the phoenix, so he couldn't get in that much trouble. Right?

That night, Merlin easily left his room undetected, and exited the castle with ease. Half an hour later, he was back in the forest, trying to retrace his steps. With him attempting this in the dark, and having the location being pretty far from the city, it was a lot harder than Merlin thought. However, he had to find that cave again. He worried everyone was in trouble. He had to find Rory. An hour later, Merlin saw the same trail of dirt he found a while back. He followed it, and saw the cave. He tried to swallow his nervous energy, and proceeded with the mission. At the end of the cave, he saw the cube again. He then felt Rory's sword.

"Rory, it's me Merlin." Rory, doubtful at first, dropped his sword.

"Hello… Merlin. Right?" Rory asked. Merlin turned around and nodded. Merlin was about to add another comment when he looked behind Rory. He saw a man, unconscious, lying on his back. A few seconds later, Merlin panicked. It was the phoenix. He looked up at Rory.

"What's he doing here?" Merlin asked whispering.

"I found him unconscious in the forest. He was still alive, so I thought I'd help him," said Rory. Merlin, trying to keep control his breathing, said next, "Maybe you should look after him. Sorry to have disturbed you."

"Well, didn't you come with a question? Do you need anything?"

"Um, the man just looks a bit weak. I think you should check on him again," warned Merlin. Rory gave Merlin a lost look, and then finally went to check on the phoenix. Merlin turned around to inspect the box. His eyes flashed bright orange, having him use magic to better inspect the pattern.

_Hello?_

Merlin broke focus, and his eyes flashed back to normal. He looked around him, making sure he didn't just make up that voice. It couldn't have been Rory or the Phoenix, because the voice was of a girl.

_Um… hello? _Merlin responded.

_How much longer? Doctor? Rory? _Merlin picked up the girl's Scottish accent there. However, he's never heard one before, so he was confused of the voice with the unknown dialect. Merlin turned around, and saw Rory was done inspecting the man.

"Rory?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's in the cube?" Rory froze there for a moment before answering.

"Um… something dangerous?" Rory responded.

"Rory, I know exactly what this thing is."

"Do you?"

"This cube. You called it a pandorica. It's supposed to hold the most dangerous thing in the universe. Why do you have it?" Merlin asked, holding his ground.

"So no one gets a hold of it. I've… I gave my life to look after it. To protect it no matter what." Merlin thought through Rory's statement. It was all true, and Rory's excuse was compatible to the warlock. However, one thing was bothering him.

"I also know that this thing is about 500 years old from now. Also, that you're wearing centurion armor, armor that's more than 500 years old. Rory, who are you, and why do you have the pandorica with you?" Merlin said.

"… How did you know?" Rory asked.

"Books." Rory tried to come up with a lie. It's a family tradition? He was cursed? He won a bet? Rory then let out a sigh, knowing lying to this man won't be easy.

"About 500 years ago (I don't really know. I lost track of time) I made a promise to a man, a friend, that I wouldn't leave this cube. It would be attacked by various things throughout history, so I needed to protect it."

"Would this man be named Doctor?" Merlin asked. Rory quickly shot up, unable to contain his excitement hearing that name again. With someone holding a secret this big for 500 years, and man becomes desperate to tell someone.

"What? How did you know? Have you met him? Is he here?" Rory shouted.

"I heard the name from the box," said Merlin.

"What? How? I've tried speaking with it many times. How…"

"The voice mentioned your name too," said Merlin. Rory went to his knees, trying to control his emotions.

"What else did it say?" said Rory.

"She said… asked: how much longer. Then she mentioned the Doctor, and Rory," said Merlin. He watched as Rory tried to take all this information in. A few tears dripped from Rory's eyes.

"Are you immortal?" Merlin asked.

"Um," Rory got up, and wiped his eyes, "Yeah (I guess)." Merlin looked back at the pandorica.

"Rory…"

"Yeah?"

"If this cube holds the most dangerous thing in the universe, well, first off, do you know what it is?" Merlin asked. Rory then decided to tell the truth.

"It did, then, um… my girlfriend got in." Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Wait… girlfriend?"

"Look, she means the world to me, Merlin. She's the most important thing to me. If I just left her alone like this, then she'd get hurt."

"Have you tried opening it?"

"Trust me. Many times." There was a silent pause here. Merlin then looked behind Rory's back, and brought his attention to the phoenix.

"Rory," Rory looked back up at Merlin, "there's something I need to tell you about that man."


End file.
